Depois do Felizes Para Sempre
by cristianepf
Summary: Uma breve espiada no futuro, onde vemos um momento bem comum de Kate e Sawyer morando em um apartamento e criando uma pequena frimples.


**Título:** Depois do Felizes para Sempre  
**Autor: **cristianepf  
**Categoria:** AI (aka "After Island") Pós-iha  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Resumo:** Uma breve espiada no futuro, onde vemos um momento bem comum de Kate e Sawyer morando em um apartamento e criando uma pequena frimples.

**Nota da Autora:** Ontem eu sai e na frente do prédio que eu estava tinha uns apartamentos com varanda e fiquei imaginando uma cena de uma menininha correndo e o Sawyer correndo atrás. Resolvi escrever e ficou um pouquinho maior do que eu imaginei a princípio. Mas eu garanto que é só! Não adianta pedir pra continuar porque não sai mais nada que preste dessa caixola. Enfim, espero que gostem. São raros os momentos que escrevo fic, espero que valha a pena, ao menos.

**Depois do Felizes para Sempre**_**- Capítulo Único**_

- Tá quente. - Ela avisou oferecendo uma colher com molho à ele. - O gosto tá bom?

- É... dá pra comer, sardenta. - Ele respondeu depois de provar e fingir uma careta. Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice segurando o riso. Sem dizer uma só palavra, ambos sabiam do que se tratava. Ela que sabia muito bem que ele estava brincando, e que na verdade ele adorava a comida dela. Ela tinha certeza de que se ele falasse a verdade e a enchesse de elogios, mesmo que fossem de verdade, não teria a menor graça. Eles adoravam fazer esse jogo.

- Tá bom, seu rabugento, o jantar está pronto. Você pega a Lilly enquanto ponho a mesa? - Ela pediu depois se virando e colocando a colher na pia.

- Deixa comigo, sardenta. - Ele respondeu indo em direção à sala do apartamento onde a garotinha estava assistindo televisão. Ou ao menos estava até dois minutos atrás, porque agora a televisão falava sozinha e nem sinal de Lilly.

Ele desligou a televisão e começou a chamar por ela, procurando pelo resto da casa. E nada dela aparecer. A danadinha devia estar ouvindo quando ele falou que ia atrás dela e estava brincando com ele de novo. O apartamento era espaçoso e tinha uma sacada coberta em toda volta. Ele resolveu que ela só poderia estar por ali, então foi até lá para procurar.

- Lilly! Onde está você sua malandrinha? - Ele gritou e ouviu em resposta risinhos vindos do seu lado esquerdo. Ela estava parada bem ao lado dele, encostada na parede. Assim que a garotinha viu que foi descoberta, deu um grito e saiu correndo, querendo que ele entrasse na brincadeira. Sawyer esperou alguns segundos antes de ir atrás dela, para que a perseguição não durasse tão pouco tempo, já que ela era bem mais lenta do que ele. Só quando o vestidinho verde desapareceu no lado esquerdo da varanda ele começou a ir atrás dela. Quando ela ia dobrando o outro canto do apartamento ele, que ia logo atrás dela, pisou em um dos brinquedos de Lilly, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu estendido no chão.

Uma risada infantil se espalhou pelo lugar e Sawyer olhou rapidamente para a filha que gargalhava com as mãozinhas na boca. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, levemente ondulados, olhos azuis e sardas no rosto. Era uma réplica da mãe, mas ainda assim tinha os olhos dele e as covinhas também. Ela ria alto e com vontade, parecendo que se divertia muito em ver o tombo do pai.

O barulho fez Kate vir da cozinha, chegando bem no momento em que Sawyer exclamou "_Filho da Puta!_" fazendo a Lilly rir ainda mais.

- James! - Kate o repreendeu enquanto se agachava ao lado dele, tentando impedir pela milésima vez que ele falasse essa frase na frente da filha.

- Eu pisei nesse _maldito_ Skate que ela deixou atirado no chão. - Sawyer falou irritado, fazendo Kate ter que reprimir um sorriso e lançou uma cara feia para os dois. Para Sawyer, por ele ter dito pela segunda vez algo que Lilly não devia ouvir para tomar como exemplo. Para a garotinha, por ter deixado o brinquedo atirado.

- Mamãe, o papai caiu de novo! - a menina exclamou, ainda rindo.

- Lilly, já conversamos sobre deixar seus brinquedos atirados no chão. Você fez o papai se machucar. - Ela disse estendendo o pequeno skate para a menina. - Guarde ele no seu quarto e lave as mãos para o jantar.

A menina agarrou o brinquedo e ficou com um olhar sério, já que agora ela entendia que o tombo do pai tinha sido culpa dela. Chegou mais perto de Sawyer, que continuava sentado no chão, com cara de quem não tinha gostado da brincadeira. - Desculpa, papai. - Ela disse à ele, pouco antes dar-lhe um abraço. Ele tentou responder, mas só conseguiu abraçar a pequenina de volta e quando ela o soltou deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Depois ela sorriu de novo e saiu dando pulinhos com o skatezinho na mão em direção ao quarto.

Kate tinha um sorriso no rosto por ter presenciado a cena. Nem ao menos foi preciso pedir que a menina se desculpasse, Lilly era um doce de criança e muito apegada no pai. Sawyer é claro, era doente pela filha. Sempre ficava desconcertado quando ela fazia esse tipo de coisas. Mesmo que ela fizesse o tempo todo, sempre pegava ele de surpresa. Será que ele nunca ia se acostumar a ser amado incondicionalmente?

- Ela sempre consegue passar você pra trás. - Kate confidenciou - Acho que você tem uma certa queda por sardentas. 

- Eu concordo. - ela olhou pra ele desconfiada, - Sorte que as duas únicas que conheço já são minhas. - Sawyer acrescentou em seguida, apertando a mão dela.

Kate suspirou, ele já pressentia que uma bronca estava por vir. Ela não queria ter que tocar nesse assunto de novo, mas ele era tão descuidado... - Sawyer, por que você sempre xinga na frente dela? Você sabe que ela imita tudo o que você faz. - Kate disse carinhosamente, olhando nos olhos dele.

- A mim? Essa menina é a sua cara. - Ele disse, na defensiva.

- Mas ela tem seus olhos e suas covinhas. - Ela disse, tocando nos furinhos do rosto dele, que ficavam agora mais evidentes quando ele sorria.

- Essa sardentinha tem o seu jeito, Kate. Ela parece uma macaquinha. Vive subindo nas coisas. E ainda tem essa de andar de Skate. Ela nem tem idade pra isso. Skate... coisa de meninos. Ela é uma molequinha como você. - Ele reforçou, num fingido tom de voz alterado.

- Ela só anda sentada no Skate. E esqueceu que você comprou cotoveleira, joelheira e capacete junto com o Skate? - Kate revirou os olhos - Ela pode ser uma molequinha, mas você tem que admitir que adora brincar com ela, mesmo quando você sempre se dá mal nas brincadeiras. - ela acrescentou provocando-o.

- Não mais do que gosto de brincar com você. - Sawyer rosnou fazendo ela cair no colo dele, rindo surpresa. Depois de um segundo ele tomou os lábios dela. Ela achou que seria só um beijo rápido, mas em segundos ele aprofundou o beijo fazendo com que ela fosse mais pra perto dele. Ele a apertava colocando uma mão na cintura dela por baixo da blusa, trazendo-a pra mais perto. Ela tomou consciência de que eles estavam no chão da varanda e se afastou um pouco, interrompendo o beijo.

- Seu pervertido - Ela disse, mordendo o lábio e encostando a testa na dele.

- O quê? Eu não falei nada. É você quem está maliciando. - Ele disse, se fazendo de engraçadinho.

- Ah sou eu? E então porque a sua mão não para de passear aqui atrás? - Ela o provocou enquanto ele a acariciava as costas por baixo da blusa.

- Ah, isso? - Ele respondeu, retirando a mão. - Força do hábito, sardenta. - Ela riu e o beijo de novo, mas dessa vez o que os fez parar foi o som de uma música vindo de dentro da casa.

_"I go out walking, after midnight  
Out in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
I'm always walking, after midnight  
Searching for you..."_

- Ela sabe ligar o som? Ela tem 3 anos! - Sawyer perguntou, surpreso. 

- Ela sabe ler, esqueceu? - Kate respondeu, com uma ponta de orgulho da filha.

- Ela tem 3 anos! - Sawyer disse, ajudando-a a se levantar e levantando também.

- Três anos e meio. E eu sei disso. Nós a temos criado desde o dia que nasceu. - Kate respondeu - Sendo filha sua, você acha estranho que ela goste de ler desde pequena? Eu já disse: ela imita você.

Ele riu orgulhoso e não respondeu, enquanto eles entravam em casa. O som vinha da sala, onde Lilly estava subida em cima da mesinha de centro, dançando.

- Lilly! você vai ... - Kate nem pode terminar a frase, a garotinha já tinha tropeçado no enfeite da mesa e caído sentada.

- _Filha da puta!_ - Lilly exclamou sem pestanejar.

- Lilly! - Kate e Sawyer disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a garotinha colocar a mão na boca. Ela deu uma risadinha e murmurou "desculpa". 

Enquanto Kate pegava a menina da mão, Sawyer foi até a estante desligar o aparelho de som. Só então pareceu se dar conta de algo.

- Sardenta, eu o controle e o som ficam numa altura que ela não alcança. - Ele disse confuso olhando as duas que agora paravam para encará-lo. - Como você pegou, Lilly? Você não alcança... - ele disse, agora olhando diretamente para a filha.

A menina deu de ombros - Eu escalei, papai. É fácil! - Sawyer lançou um olhar intencional para Kate, como se aquilo fosse a prova que ele precisava. Então Lilly sorriu e como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo acrescentou. - Eu te mostro ... se você me der um sorvete.

Dessa vez foi Kate e olhar para ele e levantar a sobrancelha. Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. "_Você ganhou sardenta, ela é um pouco dos dois." _ele pensou enquanto pegava da mão da filha e os três se dirigiam à mesa de jantar.

Depois da janta, era hora de Lilly ir para cama. Mas esta requisitou que o pai lesse uma história até que ela dormisse.

- Tudo bem, que história você quer hoje? - Sawyer se fingindo de mau humorado quando na verdade, ele adorava ler para a filha.

- A bela e a fera! - A garotinha respondeu rapidamente.

- Mas não foi o que vocês leram ontem? - Kate perguntou.

- Foi, mas eu acabei dormindo antes do fim. - Lilly respondeu.

- Ok, a bela e fera pra sardentinha. - Sawyer levantou, pegando a menina da mão, mas ela se soltou e foi até a mãe.

- Você vem mamãe? - A menina perguntou à Kate que estava parada perto da pia, retirando a mesa.

Kate se abaixou até ela e a pegou no colo, encarando a filha com carinho. Era incrível como Sawyer podia achar Lilly parecida com ela, os olhos dela eram exatamente como os dele. - A mamãe já vai, querida. Só vou arrumar as coisas por aqui. Você escova os dentes e coloca o pijama com o papai, tá bem? - ela disse encostando seu nariz com o da filha, que agora sorria deixando evidente as covinhas, deixando-a ainda mais parecida com o pai.

- Está bem, mamãe – Kate a abraçou mais forte e deu-lhe um beijo antes de soltá-la no chão, que correu para pegar a mão do pai.

Quando Kate entrou no quarto, Lilly estava quase pegando no sono, deitada em sua caminha no quarto com detalhes em verde. Era t縊 mais f當il de se encontrar decora鈬o e roupas para menina na cor rosa, mas com tr黌 anos ela j�tinha essa prefer麩cia maluca por verde, que nenhum dos dois conseguia entender. Talvez fosse algo s�dela mesma. E Kate n縊 podia culp�la, tamb駑 nunca gostou muito de rosa.

Ela olhou Sawyer sentado em uma cadeira na frente da cama, com o livro nas m縊s. Ele narrava a histia que a filha havia escolhido, t縊 concentrado que nem notou a chegada de Kate.

_- "...Quando Bela voltou, encontrou a Fera muito doente. Bela assustada disse: - Fera, não morra, estou aqui! Eu te amo! E beijou o rosto da Fera._

Kate começou a achar a história estranhamente familiar. Lembrou-se de quando ainda na ilha, Sawyer foi levado até ela ferido. Do medo que ela sentiu de perdê-lo sem ele nunca saber que ela o amava. Da maneira que ela se dedicou à ele, e de como havia valido a pena. Ela continuou prestando a atenção na história.

_- "... No mesmo instante, começou na fera uma transformação. A Fera deixou de existir e em seu lugar um lindo surgiu um lindo príncipe. _

Kate riu, lembrando-se do primeiro beijo deles. De como o olhar dele mudara imediatamente após aquele momento. Parecia que aquela máscara de mau caráter que ele usava havia caído. Ela lembrava de ver o homem, pura e simplesmente o homem. Àquele que só poucos podiam ver. Que só ela podia ver.

_- "... O príncipe contou para Bela que uma bruxa o enfeitiçou e ele só voltaria ao normal com um beijo de amor. Quebrado o encanto, o príncipe e a Bela se casaram e foram felizes para sempre."_ Fim. - Ele levantou os olhos do livro e viu que Lilly dormia tranqüilamente. Levantou silenciosamente e caminhou até a porta onde, só agora vendo Kate parada lá.

- Acho que ela não ouviu o fim da história de novo. - Sawyer cochichou para Kate.

- É, eu acho que não. - Kate respondeu. - Sabe... eu também gosto muito desa história. Você não acha que eles se parecem com alguém que conhecemos?

Ele sabia onde ela estava querendo chegar, mas se fez de bobo e respondeu – Você tá doida, sardenta? Claro que não... é um conto de fadas. Não existe nada parecido no mundo real. Que fera poderia sofrer uma transformação só por causa de um beijinho? - Ele bufou incrédulo - Além do mais... você não acha a Bela meio tonta por não escolher o Gaston, que era um homem normal, que tinha muito a oferecer ao invés de uma fera que com quem ninguém se importava? - Sawyer terminou seu discurso, curioso e ao mesmo tempo com medo da resposta que ela poderia dar. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ele continuava inseguro.

Kate colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e olhou em seus olhos. - Eu acho que a Bela não tinha nada de boba e escolheu muito bem. Acho que Fera faz a bela muito feliz - Ela sorriu e o beijou.

Enquanto eles caminhavam até o quarto, abraçados, Sawyer pensava no quanto ele era agradecido pela Bela ter escolhido ficar com a Fera.

**FIM**


End file.
